The present invention relates to a fruit picking device for picking fruit in a quick and efficient manner. The invention is particularly useful for picking fruit whose stems have to be cut, such as oranges, grapefruits, avocados, mangos, and the like, and is therefore described below with respect to this application, but it will be appreciated that it could be used for many other applications as well.
Oranges and most other fruits are generally picked by hand, which is a slow and tedious operation. Although there have been a number of proposals to mechanize fruit picking, such proposals have generally not found widespread use particularly with respect to fruit whose stems have to be cut.